Don't Jump
by Minieverfeel
Summary: Can Sasuke reach Naruto in time, and even if he does, will Naruto listen? WARNING: Yaoi, Darkfic, Deathfic, Suicides, and Just overall stuff that makes fans like me want to cry.


Mini here! Just want to thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoy.

_The lyrics are like this..._

...and the regular words are like this

Do NOT own characters

Song is by Tokio Hotel

_On top of the roof, the air is so cold and so calm_

_I say your name in silence, you don't wanna hear it right now_

Naruto sighed as he looked down. The city is a large wasteland, but up here...its quiet and peaceful. A lunge of cold wind blasted from the west, making him shiver. It was in winter, yet here he was in a long shirt and jeans, no jacket, hat, anything. He shivered again.

Sasuke looked to the sky. He had to find Naruto, and fast. The small note of suicide had scared the crap out of him, as well as alerted him on how Naruto truly felt. The city is silent, not a sound in this dead of night.

"Naruto..."

Even though he was high above the city, the sound ghosted its way to Naruto's ear. He shook for good measure. He didn't want to hear anything, not pleads to not do this, nor excuses. Those times had ended.

_The eyes of the city are counting the tears falling down_

_Each one a promise of everything you've never found_

Naruto looked over the edge of the building, still keeping most of his weight on the back of him. Tears started to leak down his pale cheeks. The tears started to fall with more repetition, each time the tears became faster, but the cool expression never left Naruto's face.

Sasuke blinked as he felt a wet spot hit his face. Was it raining when it was this cold? He sighed and looked up. The building towered above him, but he could see the head of blonde hair.

"N-naruto..."

_I scream into the night for you, don't make it true_

_Don't Jump_

A silent scream went up in Sasuke's head of the blonde's name. He hurried into the building.

_The lights will not guide you through, they're deceiving you_

_Don't Jump_

'Please, please don't do this Naruto. This isn't what you want!' Sasuke thought as he flung open the door to the stairs and began to run.

_Don't let memories go, of me and you_

_The world is down there out of view_

_Please Don't Jump_

Sasuke knew that the world must seem out of view, and that as time went on up there, that you would forget more and more of the good memories, especially in between us. 'Please don't jump...'

_You open your eyes, but you remember what for_

_The snow falls quietly, but you just can't feel it no more_

Naruto opened his eyes. Why did he do that? He now saw it was snowing. How could he not know it? How could he not notice the snow that was making his body even colder? He re-closed his eyes.

_Somewhere up there, you lost yourself in your pain_

_You dream of the end, to start all over again_

Sasuke looked at the blonde as he stared at the snow a moment before closing his eyes. Sasuke knew this, that Naruto was lost in his own world, his own pain. The must be considered a rebirthing...a new thing besides his rotten life, but it wasn't.

_I scream into the night for you, don't make it true_

_Don't Jump_

"N-Naruto!" Sasuke said shakily. The blonde turned to the brunette in a moment of confusion.

"S-sasuke?"

_The lights will not guide you through they're deceiving you_

_Don't jump_

"Please, don't do this. This isn't what you want. Death isn't a good thing. For all you know, you could wake up after your dead, screaming 6 feet under. Please Naruto, its not glamorous or anything."

_Don't let memories go of me and you_

_The world is down there out of view_

"Please Naruto, your problems are out of view, but just please, don't give up the good memories because of the bad. Its not what you want!"

_Please don't jump_

_Don't jump_

Naruto gave Sasuke a small smile, before moving closer to the edge before leaning back.

"No!"

_I don't know how long_

_I can hold you so strong_

_I don't know how long_

Sasuke in his haste grabbed one of Naruto's hands quickly. His arm immediately regretted it as it felt as though it were going to be ripped out of its socket. He didn't know how long he could keep this up. He tried to tug him up with just one hand, but it didn't work.

"N-naruto..."

_Just take my hand give it a chance_

_Don't jump_

Sasuke extened his other hand towards the blonde.

"Please Naruto...just give life one more chance. Please."

Naruto looked at the Uchiha boy with tears in his cerulean eyes. A small smile came through on his face. Sasuke looked at the blonde, thinking he might have gotten through, but then Sasuke felt a draft of air through his hand, not another hand, as Naruto fell, the smile still on his face.

_I scream into the night for you, don't make it true_

_Don't Jump_

"NO! NARUTO!" A scream from Sasuke's lips pierced the night air, shattering in its brokeness as his friend hit the ground.

_The lights will not guide you through, they're deceiving you_

_Don't jump_

The Uchiha boy, for all his cold, ice posture before, began to weep bitterly. He wept for his friend, too disillusioned by his troubles to see that this wasn't the right way.

_Don't let memories go of me and you_

_The world is down there out of view_

He had let go of everything, even when the world wasn't watching. He let go of the good, the bad, the love and the hate, and flung himself off the building. Please, not Naruto.

_Please Don't Jump_

_Don't jump_

Sasuke continued to weep bitterly for his friend. But as he continued crying he stood up, a somewhat cross of determination and sadness crossing his face.

'Please don't jump.'

Then Sasuke sighed and leaned back as he was farther away from the edge now, before rushing forward to the spot where Naruto had leapt off of a moment ago. If couldn't hold Naruto back in life, he would join him in death, to tell him how much he truly meant to Sasuke. The wind and snow whispered a silent prayer for both boys souls as Sasuke flew through the air and landed with a sickening thud against the pavement below. In the distance, sirens could be heard as they drove to the two boys death place.

_And if all that can't hold you back_

_Then I'll Jump for you_

**Epilouge**

"Looks like a double suicide boss, but one body is younger than the other."

"You think the boy pushed him off?"

"Cheif! The brunette is carrying a note.

_Idiot Teme,_

_Yep, its me. Naruto Uzumaki! Heh...I guess this is goodbye._

_I've only got a few things to say to people. Sakura, Have fun with _

_Lee, I know he'll be good to you. Shikamaru, thanks for being_

_a great friend. Hinata, I knew about your crush. I'm sorry about _

_this hurting your feelings. Iruka, you're like a father to me and_

_I always treasured it more than anything else, please keep up the_

_good work with kids. They really appreciate it like I did. Kakashi,_

_read something less perverted, but that aside, thanks for being_

_such a great teacher. I learned a lot from you._

_And then there's you. Sasuke. I don't know if you know this, but_

_all these years...I kinda liked you. Course I knew you were straight,_

_but still it feels good to get it off my chest. I am too tired for this_

_anymore. Please take care of everyone for me and consider this my_

_last goodbye as well._

_With all my love,_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

"Double suicide. More tragic than Romeo and Juliet."

"We don't need to investigate anymore people. Pack up them and take them to the morgue. After that, our shifts over and I'm going to get a drink. Poor idiots."

The next day, Naruto and Sasuke's friends, no not family since there was none left for either of them, read in the newspaper about the two deaths of their wonderful friends, as a single cry of no entered their mind, leaving them in a scarred state forever.


End file.
